


Tasteless

by LadyLustful



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Punisher - All Media Types
Genre: Completely pointless, Deadpool typical insanity, Gen, Pointless, Snark, curing writer's block with crappy oneshots, inner monologue, inspired by comments on the daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org and I claim no ownership of it, or trialogue in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wonders why Frank is so unkillable.<br/>Gen/crack.<br/>Rated low T for expletives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteless

"How did Skullboobs get so indestructible?", Deadpool wondered as he watched the Punisher walking out of a burning, exploding mob hideout.  
"Who?", asked the yellow thought box.  
"Skull. Boobs. The guy with the skull on his boobs. Also known as the Punisher, if you wanna be a lameass boring dorky asshole about it."  
"Maybe he's a mutant", suggested White. "With a healing factor like ours, only weaker. Or he was given a supersoldier serum."  
"Or he ate some radioactive MREs", Yellow pointed out. "That shit's unspoilable and unchewable."  
"Nah, that'd just make him have no taste." Deadpool dismisses the option immediately.  
"He does have no taste", Yellow reminds him, offended. "Have you seen his shirt? And his trenchcoat? So aged-up eighties death metaller."  
"Yeah," snarks White, "because spandex is so much classier.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no fucking idea how MREs taste. But I have a feeling Wade would bitch about them like the bitchiest bitch that ever bitched just on principle.


End file.
